Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a power conversion apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with quick development of liquid-crystal displays (LCD), a light-emitting diode (LED) backlight source has gradually replaced a conventional cold-cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) backlight source. Moreover, regarding a control chip used for controlling lighting of LED, the number of pins thereof tends to be decreased due to consideration of a product volume, manufacturing cost, etc. Therefore, how to decrease the number of pins of the control chip while maintaining a normal operation becomes an important issue of the field.